


The Other Team

by probablynotadalek



Series: Probably Not Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotadalek/pseuds/probablynotadalek
Summary: Agents Barton and Romanov are sent to dismantle fake-SHIELD before it becomes a problem for new-SHIELD. There were just a few key details left out of their briefing.





	The Other Team

Coulson knew where to find May. She was on the ship. And if the information he had was correct, her cell was just around the corner.

“And that’s when I realized that I was one block off and had been sitting in the wrong spot for eight hours.”

He recognized the voice, but he couldn’t place it. An old agent.

Another voice responded to the first. “You’ve told me that story before. Multiple times.” He knew this one too, but..

“She hasn’t heard it before.”

He pressed himself against the wall, took a breath to steady himself.

“Game’s-” He looked up at the sound of her voice, saw familiar red hair, skin tight black suit, the gun leveled at him that lowered slightly but not enough to stop being a threat. “Coulson?”

“What?” Another person appeared next to her, bow on his back.

“Clint?” He said. “Natasha?”

“You’re dead.”

“I was. But-” He couldn’t finish his sentence before there were arms around his neck and a body pressed up against him.

“God, I thought you were dead.” Clint whispered, and Coulson lifted his arms, wrapping them around the archer, not sure what to say but knowing that this at least was something he could handle.

He fliched at the cold touch on his neck, two fingers checking his pulse before they lowered again. Natasha wrapped her arms around the two of them and the three stood in silence for a moment before Clint took a step back, wiping his eyes.

Natasha said something he couldn’t make out and he turned to look at her, watching her eyes water. She stared into his eyes, repeating herself in something that resembled a scream. “We mourned you. And you were alive this whole time? Did you even try to find us?”

“Natasha, I,”

“Phil.” May’s voice interrupted him and he followed it around the corner. She was seated around a small circular table with four identical black wheeled chairs.

“You’re not locked up?”

“That’s not how new SHIELD operates.” She responded, a hint of mocking in her tone.

“Wait, you know her?” Clint stepped forward so they were standing close again.

“She’s the reason I came here.”

“But she’s- She’s fake SHIELD. You’re- You can’t be.”

“Clint.” Natasha was at his side, grabbing his hand and putting an end to what could have been a very long series of broken sentences. “Coulson. Explain.”

“You guys are working for the other SHIELD.” Coulson realized, which seemed a stupid thing to realize only after he realized it. They were supposed to be on the same team, they were always on the same team.

“Explain.” Natasha repeated.

“Fury came to me.” Coulson said. “After SHIELD fell. He said that he wanted me to put the pieces back together again. Gave me a box filled with his secrets.”

“You’re the director. The one we’re after.” Clint said. “We’re supposed to raise the alarm if you ever show up.”

“Are you going to?”

“Are you going to come with us?” Natasha said.

“No.”

“And you’re not going to leave Agent May.”

“Correct.”

Silence passed for a second as Clint and Natasha looked at each other, a conversation Coulson couldn’t understand. Suddenly Natasha turned to him and said, “Make it look real.”


End file.
